User talk:Yong feng
Hey Yong Feng, Thanks for creating the tips and tricks page for de_prodigy. I will update prodigy/tips and tricks as soon as possible. TheNeXusCore (talk) 23:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Notice: Ok, I finished improving the de_prodigy/Tips and tricks page along with ConTraZ VII. I hope the revisions make you happy :) Have a great day Yong Feng! TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Hey Yong Feng, I'm glad to reply to your recent comment and its great to have a helper like you :) So far, I have been busy but I will try to finish improving the militia/Tips and tricks page and I promise that it will look great! By the ways, it is an honor that I am able to help you and others in this wiki! Have a good one Yong Feng! TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Reply: Hey Yong Feng, Ok, I understand about your recent comment on my talk page. Thanks for the assurance and your great assistance :) By the ways, if you do feel the need for creating another Tips and tricks page, you can go on right ahead as I will still be contributing and improving articles regarding map strategies one page at a time. :) Thanks again! TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) New Message Hey Yong Feng, I have finally finished with constructing the cs_militia/Tips and tricks page! I hope you will enjoy the new additions. :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: By the way, I find quite interesting that you have added cs_siege to your favorite hostage rescue map list as I have taken in-game snapshots of that map. Basically, I am planning to add a Tips and tricks page to cs_siege but so far, time has not permitted me to make that article yet. 3rd Reply Hey Yong Feng, Yes, whenever you are ready, please create the cs_siege/Tips and tricks page. It would be an excellent addition to the Tips and tricks category! :) As for the Cbble/Tips and tricks article, I will eventually make improvements and add some photos but it may be a little while before I can have enough time to do so. Thanks for your reply! TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Yong Feng Thanks for your comment and assistance. You're a life-saver, unlike most other Wiki users... By the ways, you have a done a great job in creating the siege/Tips and tricks and I hope that your talk page will not become an article full of "ongoing" debate (if you understand what I'm talking about)... TheNeXusCore (talk) 17:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Counter-Strike 1.5 Hey Yong Feng, Based on the Youtube videos of CS: 1.5, the only major difference between 1.5 and 1.6 was the view models of the weapons. So far, CS 1.5 appears to be quite worth playing but I was unable to find a link to download it. If I do find a suitable and safe download site, I will post a link. TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Ok! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! GameFront I hope you will enjoy it! TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) About CS: Online Hey Yong Feng, I'm glad to hear you enjoy the links that ConTraZ VII gave you! Unfortunately, the game is laggy for me and I am not so sure why it is this way. I had to uninstall it (to my disappointment) and I apologize if this has also affected you. TheNeXusCore (talk) 17:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :It is laggy maybe because your are far away from Singapore/Malaysia. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 14:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I see. Thanks for the information. TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Finished Working on Siege/Tips and tricks Hey Yong Feng, Sorry for the long wait but I am happy to inform you that siege/Tips and tricks has been completed! I may still add photos and tactics but I think that article is finally polished enough to view :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Yong Feng, Thanks for your help and kind regards :) Yes, I have been overworked lately but I am always glad to have people like you to assist me. Happy Editing! TheNeXusCore (talk) 04:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) HUD Information Hey Yong Feng, Thanks for providing information regarding the HUD. I will test it as soon as possible and I will inform you of the results. Thanks again! TheNeXusCore (talk) 17:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) About the new CS: GO update Hey Yong Feng, I'm glad that you asked! Since the information is from Steam, the provided data is trustworthy and can be relied on. I hope this helps, TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Update Hey Yong Feng, The information that you provided regarding the HUD actually works! Thanks for sharing! :) By the way, the cbble/Tips and tricks page has been completed and I hope that the revised article will satisfy you. Have a good week! TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:36, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: HUD "Thanks for improve the page,but i have a question: is it needed to upload the images without HUD?" You're welcome and according to Saytun, he/she said that to preserve the quality of the Counter-Strike wiki, it is important to upload future photos without the HUD and other "distracting" text. I hope this helps, TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and I'm glad that I helped :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 17:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Terrorist exclusive weapons "Hi, TheNeXuscore, is it now a good idea that i add the ''Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons? because, i goes little too far.(PS: sorry about that i add the category in you page, i just press the wrong key)" Hey Yong Feng, Thank you for your concern and contributions. I think it's an excellent idea to include more categories in the CS Wiki as it can greatly add more organization to the articles here. Generally, it is up to the adminstrators if they will keep new categories and pages but I support your idea of adding an article that regards with Terrorist exclusive weapons. I hope this helps, TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Ok! thanks, i will soon add Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons" You're welcome and thank you for your efforts to make the CS Wiki appear more organized! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Lucky Edit Achievement "Hi TheNeXusCore, i see you are almost close to the Nr.1 in Leaderboard list, but how did you get the achievement Lucky Edit? And also, what happens if you are Nr.1? become to as Admin? I just do not known so much things about the Achievement." Hey Yong Feng, According to the achievement, it says that you must contribute a lot of edits for a specific wiki and "hope to get lucky". For me, I believe that timing is important and it really depends on how many edits are being done everyday. Sometimes, instinct can kick in although it does depend on luck. I think that you must ask for permission to become an adminstrator but so far, I think that there can only be a maximum of 2 admins per wiki. I would love to be an adminstrator in some ways but I am too busy to become one. I hope I helped! TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Reply "I do not really understand about the description for this Achievement, they say 27,000th Edits while you have 3,333 Edits on this wiki, it strange. You have less than 100 edits on other wiki's but still you got this achievement, i just only ask it." Hey Yong Feng, Generally speaking, the lucky edit achievement is dependant on the amount of edits/contributions at any given time and not just on the amount of a specific wiki user's contributions. Basically, multiple users can contribute to a wiki which adds up to the achievement and whoever makes the 1000th edit will earn a lucky edit badge. Moreover, when obtaining achievements, it is exclusive to that wiki. For example, if I earn the Curator badge (for adding 500 pictures) on the CS wiki, I will not have this achievement at the same on another wiki. By the ways, I will be sure that you will gain a lucky edit badge no matter what! I promise! TheNeXusCore (talk) 06:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) All right then! You're welcome and I hope that you will gain a lucky edit badge soon! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congratulation "Congratulation! TheNeXuscore, you are ranked in Nr.1 in this wiki." Hey Yong Feng, Thank you for your regards and I promise that you will earn a lucky edit badge in the near future!! TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Latest issues? Well that vandal is gone now, so whats been happening since i been looking around the wikis? Dan67 (Talk) 12:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I apologize i was making a new signature on a different site and it is acting odd for rest of the wikis. Well, that's not good all i can do is report him for now as for anything else i won't know quite sure yet :/ ~'Dan67 (Talk)' CS: GO Properties From what video did you find the CS:GO weapon properties? --Saytun 01:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, I see. Sorry that I missed it. --Saytun 20:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Downtown Thanks for helping out the wiki! I updated the page as you requested. For any future maps, follow the guideline of Italy, it's one of the better pages. --Saytun 16:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Operation Payback's faction It's easy, to know Favela's factions I played the map :p Irv1n3 (talk) 09:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Wish i could play operation:payback but since i'm a console gamer i guess i got to watch youtube videos about it instead of actually playing the modes. Im bored and i can't figure out on how to fix my signature Dan67 16:22, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirect I actually do that on purpose. Redirects are useless (well, not completely), and we already have too many of them. So when I don't create a redirect for a page, it's almost always on purpose. That way, our users can find and replace it with the page's new title; the whole point of a "red link". --Saytun 23:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : It's completely fine. --Saytun 23:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: What is fy_* type map? Hi, TheneXusCore, i have see the map article in Gamebanana and i see a map fy_dangercity made by TheneXuscore, is that map really created by you? If yes what is the type of that map? Hey, Thank you for noticing my GB user account! Actually, I didn't create the map and I simply re-distributed it :) fy_ stands for fight yard, a custom Counter-Strike game scenario. This game mode features players without any hostages or a bomb defusal mode and it is only required to eliminate enemies. I hope this helps and I also hope that you're enjoying the map! TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) All right! I'm glad to hear that I helped and I hope you're enjoying the maps I have submitted! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) reply oh,sorry and thanks. THE GODFATHER (talk) 18:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) reply Ok, well. But wouldnot it be better to include all these in a separate category if possible, in the name of Tactics or something ?? Yours THE GODFATHER (talk) 18:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thats fair enough. Thank you Young THE GODFATHER (talk) 18:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) m sorry for the name's spelling mistake....:)...yong THE GODFATHER (talk) 18:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Quote Hey, Thanks for the tip! I appreciate it. :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 00:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inactivity Hey, Okay, I understand! I wish that you will be treated better in the near future! TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, If you are able to read this message, Well, I meant treated, not threaten(ed) lol. Anyway, I understand your situation. I do not believe that destroying a person's property is the way to do things though. I swear that some parents are receiving all sorts of crazy ideas on how to discipline their kids now. He must have watched this video otherwise, even I don't know what people are having in their minds today. Nevertheless, if what you said is true, HE DOES have good intentions and he does care for you. I wish that you are able to receive good influence throughout your life. Take care dear friend, TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:00, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the reply and you're welcome. :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support Yong Feng! TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Template:Delete Thank you for creating it. It's something we should've had for a long time now. I hope you don't mind, but I changed the formatting slightly and made things more consistent with the rest of the wiki. :) --StrikerBack (talk) 06:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome! And that's okay, it's standard text used on most of Wikia! --StrikerBack (talk) 15:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the comment! You can actually download pictures of all the currently available skins from the Steam Market. It just takes time finding them in the first place. - Icekilled (talk) 23:14, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Spelling fix Doing a good job on the wiki, mind if I clean up and fix up some English on your profile page? DiCePWNeDRecon| | 21:24, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Lucky Edit Congratulations! You deserve it! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:24, December 21, 2013 (UTC) What is aimpunch? When you are not wearing kevlar or kevlar + helmet then when you get shot in the chest, abdomen+pelvis or head your crosshair jumps upwards and your bullets go higher than where you are aiming, this is called aimpunch. If you survive a headshot when you do not have a helmet your aim gets messed up even more than chest or abdomen+pelvis shots. In 1.6 you see it as a lot of blood coming out of your head along with huge aimpunch. In Counter-Strike: Source then you don't see blood coming out of your head. HEADSHOTDEALER (talk) 02:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :In other word, increase the recoil. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 23:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism I've blocked a few people that have recently made spam/vandal edits. Also, I've protected most of the important templates to ensure anonymous vandals can't edit them. I apologize for not putting the Winter Offensive update on the main page sooner. I meant to do it back in December but was quite busy! I'm going to try to be more active on here. --StrikerBack (talk) 20:12, January 24, 2014 (UTC) CS:GO How long have they do not active? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :We can request for a new admin from Community Central. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:08, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Is he active now? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) While I may not be actively editing, I do still check the wiki. I'm not sure why you think there needs to be an admin that has daily editing activity, because there truly is no need for it. If you'd tell me why you think you do, I'd be glad to help with anything. Also, I'm ''never more than a single talk page message away. I'll immediately come to the wiki when I get an email. On an somewhat related note, I didn't add anything about Operation Bravo because there's nothing to add. The slider isn't meant to be used for things like that, only to show off major content updates. I'm copying this message from ConTraZ VII's talk page because I believe it's relevant to what you're saying as well. --StrikerBack (talk) 14:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Steam Account Hey Yong Feng, What's your Steam Account? It seems you got CS:S and I thought it would be great if we could become buddies in Steam! Mine is "TheForgery". TheNeXusCore (talk) 22:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Your recent pics for dust/Guide Hey man, I am typing this message to congratulate your skills in taking high quality pictures and submitting them here! The only concern I have is some of your pics seem to be darker/reduced in brightness. It's not really a concern and they can stay in that article but I was curious if your PC can handle the game or you reduced the brightness. Anyway, please keep up the good work! TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC) "Ah, i din't noticed. But i use Fraps to take picture but everytime i press F10 (which is the default button for taking picture). A message will come up are you sure you want to leave the game. Okay, i try to take a replacement for it. And give a new hotkey.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→Edits) 19:58, March 3, 2014 (UTC)" Oh I see. Usually, pressing F5 (or the assigned key) for taking screenshots should allow you to take in-game screenshots without you having to exit the game. I'm not sure though if you have set the brightness this low or FRAPS had something to do with it. The pictures are great but feel to replace them if you wish. TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:12, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Map Overview How did you got the map overview in CSS. I can't found it in the map folder.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→Edits) 20:57, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I had to search the web for map overviews. I also looked in the CS:S Folder Directories and I too had problems. If I ever do find the overviews in the CS:S directory, I will tell you! TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Category race Well, that was a nice Category race. I was planning to get achievement "Lucky Edit" and "Wiki Planner".--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→Edits) 21:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) We shouldn't be doing this. Not only it spams the sublog (or Wiki Activity) but getting achievements is pointless. TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Since when getting the lucky achievement is possible by leaving a message on someone's talk page? "I also feel that is not always a good idea to spam the wiki activity. But now you get it (by editing my talk page), the race over. Always was fun.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→Edits) 21:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC)" I wish you got the Lucky Achievement man. This has to be a bug or something. You deserve it more than me. TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:34, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the tip! I don't like achievements and I wish there was a way for me to give you the lucky achievement. In any case, I want YOU to get the next lucky edit achievement, no matter what! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 22:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) All right, once again, thanks for informing me. A long time ago, getting achievements and become number one was my goal but I don't that much time as I used to. Moreover, competition over getting one achievement is silly and we should work together, just like you mentioned. So, I will be sure to help you! TheNeXusCore (talk) 22:12, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Image format It is stated clearly in rules that png format is more preferable than jpg. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 23:32, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Please upload PNG format pictures as it is stated in the policy. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Steam screenshots are always jpg but you can change them to png with Format Factory. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:11, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Steam I used to own CS:1.6 and CS:S on steam, but in my reigon, I just have enough of Chinese and Russian players that trolls, playing on wierd servers, haters and rage kids. I got so disappointed that I removed them from the steam just to keep them from annoying me. My steam username is Neptune, formerly Persephone. Currently I only use Steam to play Left 4 Dead 2, I play the CS games on the different PC and offline. Thankfully, the L4D2 players are generally more "civilized" probably the game is more focused on teamwork rather than individual warfare. I always welcome player that play on advanced and expert and highly cooprative. Oh, one more thing, according to your personal info, I am not sure that Belgium-Taiwanese server will have any decent ping, I have friends in U.S. and I seems to have always have a ping of 190, which is pretty dangerous in cooperative gameplay. But a good friend on steam is, as I said, always welcome. Sector 36 (talk) 04:36, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Custom User Tag Sad to say that only admins can add these tags. They are editable in MediaWiki:Common.js --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply since I couldn't connect to the Internet. I'm honored to receive the admin status. Since I am also an admin in CSO Wiki (like Lemoness) and I have a little experience in Media Wiki, so I think I can help. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 15:28, April 24, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks. I'll do my best. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:59, April 24, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. Ask anything you want, I'll do if I can. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:You live in Shanghai? Yeah, I am a Chinese. My mother language is Chinese, I'm just pretty good at English, that's all. Wuzh (talk) 06:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC) -- 'Yong Feng' ''(Reply←→ ) 10:06, April 27, 2014 (UTC)